Devistation of Darkness
by Chacu Challhua
Summary: this is how i think Darkness should have invaded Duel Academia in S4 of GX and how it should have been beaten.
1. Darkness Duel

"Tribute Red Eyes Black Chick, Shoukan, Red Eyes Black Dragon." ??? said. "Its over now, activate magic card, Dark Flame Bullet." ??? smiled, his mask conceiling his eyes. "Feel the true power of DARKNESS!" ??? shouted, the whole of Duel Academia could here it and one student in particually Yuki Judai.

"Fubuki-san, I thought Darkness had died." Judai muttered to himself. "I though Darkness had died."

Chapter 1 – Darkness Duel! Manjoume vs Fubuki

"Asuka, have you seen your brother anywere?" Judai asked the Obelisk Blue student.

"Judai-kun, Fubuki-san is normally with Manjoume-kun at this time." Asuka replied worried about why Judai wanted to see Fubuki.

"So if I find Manjoume, I find Fubuki, got it." Judai ran off to the forest but whilst he was doing that Fubuki and Manjoume were at the Volcano.

"Fubuki-san, why are we here?." Manjoume asked Fubuki.

"Manjoume-kun, its so that you realise who I really am, activate your duel disk." Fubuki said to Manjoume with sinister intent in his actions.

"Fine, Fubuki-san, this is just for you." Manjoume replied, not really wanting to duel Fubuki.

"Manjoume-kun, before this duel, I play this card." Fubuki smirked as Manjoume had a look of horror on his face.

"Its only to make my deck complete." Fubuki added, lieing as what it actually was, Darkness' Invasion. Fubuki knew that Fujiwara and Ayra, his allies, would be duelling other members of the academia in order to complete there goal, destroy the world.

"DUEL!" both duellists shouted and Fubuki decided he would go first.

"My turn, draw!. Activate field spell, Volcano of Darkness!." Fubuki shouted as the ground Manjoume and Fubuki were duelling on became the inside of a Volcano. Manjoume gulped at the sight of the lava on the inside of the volcano.

"I set two cards and use Volcano of Darkness' effect. Once per turn I can send one Dragon type monster from my deck to my graveyard, I send Red Eyes Black Dragon!." Fubuki shouted his Dragons name but his facedowns would see the end of Manjoume.

"Turn End."

Manjoume had sweat coming from his forehead, the heat of the Volcano was getting to his head.

"My turn now, Draw!" Manjoume shouted, and smiled. The hand he had could finish Fubuki and Darkness off. "Activate Magic Card, Fusion. Fuse Ojama Black and Ojama Green, fusion summon, come forth Ojama Knight (0/2500). Ojama Knights effect activates. Two of your monster zones are unable to be used for the remainder of the time Ojama Knight stays on the field."

Manjoume breathed a huge sigh of relief, he knew he could win it with Fubuki unable to use all of his monsters, but one thing bugged him about the field spell, there must be something to do with Red Eyes.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Manjoume looked straight at Fubuki's mask. You will not beat me he thought to himself.

"My turn!" Fubuki shouted. "Draw." Fubuki smiled. "Reverse card open , trap hatsubo, Birthright." Fubuki smirked as the trap activated and resolved. "Special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!." Fubuki looked at Manjoume, his field spell was an instant bonus. "Darkness Volcano's effect activates. Once per turn I can send one Dragon type monster to my grave, send Red Eyes, Black Dragon!."

Manjoume smiled. "Reverse card open, instant magic card, Cylcone. Destroy Volcano of Darkness."

"Volcano of Darkness' effect activates, when this card is destroyed, I can add Red Eyes, Darkness Dragon to my hand." Fubuki smirked at Manjoume. "Activate Dark Flame Bullet, target Red Eyes, it deals you 2400 damage at the price that it can't attack this turn, however, that won't matter." Fubuki laughed as Dark Flame Bullet resolved. Fubuki hadn't told Manjoume one thing, real damage was dealt in this duel.

As the impact of Dark Flame Bullet hit Manjoume, he fell back and screamed, the pain of the attack was that painful.

Manjoume: 1600 Fubuki: 4000

"Special summon, Red Eyes, Darkness Dragon!." Fubuki had this duel won, he knew it. He could sense it. "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack is at 3000 due to having two Dragon monsters in my graveyard, but activate my face down card, Resurrection of the Dead, this allows me to summon one card from my graveyard, come forth Red Eyes, Black Dragon." Fubuki knew it was now completely over. Activate Cyclone, destroy your remaining facedown.

Manjoume saw his hopes of winning gone, his face down trap Holy Barrier - Mirror Force was destroy, he saw the duel how it would end, Darkness Dragon would destroy his Ojama Knight, and Red Eyes would attack directly for the whole game.

"Manjoume-kun, I heard you wanted to be a pro duelist, however your heart doubts you, I will end this for your whole pain and suffering, go Darkness Dragon destroy Ojama Knight." Fubuki smirked at Manjoume, Darkness had prevailed.

"Fubuki-san , why have you done this!?" Manjoume shouted through the pain he was suffering from Darkness Dragon.

"You will find out in the World of Darkness!" Fubuki shouted back at Manjoume. "Red Eyes Black Dragon, DIRECT ATTACK!!!" Fubuki yelled his Dragons attack and Manjoume fell to the floor with impact.

"Fubuki!" Manjoume shouted at his so-called friend. "What will Asuka say when she finds out about this, she will never forgive you. You're just like Judai, sacrificing others for his own gain." Manjoume was truly angry now and he lit up remeniscent of when Judai and Brron dueled.

"BAKA!" Was Manjoume's last yell before exploding, the 3 Ojama's all with him.

"Manjoume Jun, the World of Darkness will prove to be a fitting home for someone like you." Fubuki laughed manically as Manjoume was no more.

A girl walked over to Fubuki from the outside of the Volcano, she was an Obelisk Blue student with Long Black hair with red highlights in it. She had a similar build to Asuka and she had a radient smile of victory.

"So Manjoume Jun is out of the picture?" The girl asked.

"Hai, Ayra-chan." Fubuki replied.

"Now its time for your sister to fall." Ayra replied.

"It indeed is." Fubuki laughed slightly at the thought of his sister, Asuka to be in the World of Darkness just like Manjoume. "It indeed is."

C2 – Preview

"Asuka-chan, why are you at this lighthouse?" Ayra asked Asuka.

"Ayra, have you seen Manjoume?" Asuka asked Ayra.

"Oh, I have seen him, and if you want your precious Manjoume Jun back, you will have to defeat me!"

"Ayra, you monster, what have you done to him."

"Hes in a World which you will soon join him in!" Ayra replied.

Next Chapter – Asuka vs Ayra, Light vs Darkness.


	2. Death at the Lighthouse

"Manjoume is gone, its happening all over again." Judai thought in his head. "I need to find Fubuki, he can tell me what happened, but what if Fubuki killed Manjoume?" Judai put his head in his hands he was stuck for ideas. "This sad tale of life and death, will soon come to its end." He wispered before falling asleep. "It will soon end..... ".

"MANJOUME-KUN!" Asuka shouted, she couldn't find him at his old dorm room at Osiris Red, neither had Sho seen him in the Obelisk Blue dorm. She had looked around the whole of Duel Academia. She had found his Ojama Yellow card on the floor on the way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm from the Red dorms. She looked at the Ojama Yellow card and saw written on the back. `Manjoume is at the lighthouse. Give him back his Ojama Yellow, he needs it despirately.' Signed – Fubuki 10join.

Asuka smiled and went off to the lighthouse, walking into a trap. A devious trap.

Chapter 2 – The Dark Trap.

"Manjoume-kun, you dropped your Ojama Yellow outsii..." Asuka couldn't finish her words because she saw Manjoume's duel disk fall from the second floor of the lighthouse.

"Tenjouin-kun, pleese help me!" A person who sounded like Manjoume shouted in pain and despair.

On the second floor Ayra smirked, her plan to lure Asuka up to her was working, however she would act all surprised when Asuka finally met her.

"Tenjouin-kun, pleese save me." Manjoume's voice called out again. In reality Ayra was using a doll of Manjoume to change her voice into hers, the more pain she made Manjoume seem in, the quicker Asuka would come up and meet her.

Ayra had preditermined her actions, she had known how Manjoume refered Asuka thanks to Fubuki, but she still didn't know how to react.

"Manjoume-kun, where are you?" Asuka shouted up into the lighthouse, worried for the safety of Manjoume.

Ayra chuckled to herself before using the doll again. "I'm on the top floor, i'm about to die!." Ayra heard footsteps from below and silently ran to the top floor. She threw the doll of Manjoume down to the third floor, just as Asuka was getting there.

"Jun!" Asuka shouted as the doll of Manjoume hit the floor. She knelt down beside the doll and picked it up. "I will defeat that person for you." She said to the doll quietly.

Ayra peered over the bannister on the top floor seeing Asuka slowly walking up the wooden stairs in the dim, dusty lighthouse.

"Tenjouin Asuka, your fate is the same as Manjoume Jun's" Ayra murmered as Asuka got to the top floor in shock when she saw Ayra.

"Ayra, why are you here." The blone Obelisk Blue student asked Ayra.

"I could ask you the same question. Tenjouin Asuka." Ayra chuckled slightly. Her long brunette fringe was swaying from side to side at the top of the lighthouse because on the top floor there was no walls, just an open space with a light in a glass case to light up the harbour.

"I came here to find Manjoume-kun because Fubuki told me to give him his Ojama Yellow card back." Asuka replied. "Now why are you here. Well, I have figured that you killed Manjoume and turned him into a doll."

"Asuka-chan, you got half of it right. I turned him into a doll to lure you up here. However I have a question, why didn't you ask Fubuki where he was at the time of Manjoume's dissapearance?" Ayra asked in a confident mannor.

"I did, he said he was at his dorm, Fujiwara-kun also said that he was there and they were playing Guitar Hero World Tour all night." Asuka replied, thats how Fubuki and Fujiwara had told her, and she truly believed their word.

"Fool, Fubuki is the one who ended Manjoume Jun's life on this world!" Ayra shouted in victory, Asuka had fallen for the lies, which Ayra personally didn't expect to happen.

"What?" Asuka's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that her brother had killed one of his best friends.

"Asuka, you can save him." Ayra smirked, she had the ultimate offer of life or death.

"What is that way?" Asuka responded.

"A duel, you win, you and Manjoume go free, if I win you will join him in the place he is currently alone in."Ayra proposed.

"What is that place?" Asuka asked?

"The World of Darkness." Ayra replied in pure confidence.

"If its what I need to do to save Manjoume, then I accept to those terms." Asuka replied, she didn't know what to expect of Ayra.

"DUEL!" Both of them shouted.

"I will go first." Ayra said. "Activate Magic Card, Dark World Corridor." Ayra chuckled slightly. "Add Goldd to my hand then discard Sillva, triggering Sillva's effect." Ayra was triumphant, the first card of her Dark World army was to come out. "Summon War God of Dark World, Sillva!" Ayra shouted, anyone at the harbour would have seen Sillva and heard Ayra.

"Dark World monsters?" Asuka gulped. She remembered what had happened in Dark World a year prior.

"Yes Asuka, they fit the criteria for my ace card, thats all." Ayra chucked. "Set two cards face down and normal summon Mad King of Dark World, Brron." Ayra looked at Asuka. "Your turn."

Asuka drew a card into her hand and smiled, Sillva had no chance now. "Activate Magic Card, Fusion." Asuka looked in her hand and discarded Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater. "Fusion summon, Cyber Blader." The 2100 attack monster had enough power to beat Brron though her next card had enough power to beat Sillva. "Activate Magic Card, Power of Unity." Cyber Bladers attack rose to 2900, meaning Sillva could be destroyed.

"Cyber Blader won't defeat me." Ayra said to Asuka who had grown in confidence.

"I will prove you wrong. Cyber Blader,attack Sillva." Asuka shouted. She needed to beat Ayra to save someone.

"Reverse card open, trap hatsubo. Mirror of Dark World." Ayra smirked at Asuka who didn't know what Mirror of Dark World did. "Once per turn I can discard two Dark World monsters to the grave to negate battle damage and monster destruction, I send Devil King of Dark World, Rein and Guru of Dark World, Ceruli to the grave. "

Asuka looked at the mirror, it had her reflection in it. She then saw Ceruli appear on her side of the field. "What is this Ayra?"

Ayra laughed. "Ceruli is special summoned to your side of the field and you discard a random card from your hand." Ayra activated her second face down. "Trap, Wrath of Rein. Whenever a player discards a card to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage." Ayra pointed to the left hand card in Asuka's hand, Doble Passé.

As Asuka took the 500 life points of damage, cracks appeared all over her body, she looked in the mirror seeing the sight. She held her head in her hands. Ayra knew that this duel was now basically over.

"Turn End." Asuka said, too shocked to set her face down` Holy Barrier - Mirror Force'

"MY TURN, DRAW!" Ayra had it set up. "Activate Dark World Fortress,this removes my Wrath of Rein from play in order to special summon Devil King of Dark World, Rein." Ayra discarded Goldd from her hand and activated the ultimate fusion card. "Activate Super Fusion!" half of Asuka's face and body dissintergrated losing 500 points of damage. Asuka nearly fainted.

Asuka looked over at Ayra with disbelief on her face. "Fuse Rein and Ceruli on your side of the field, Summon Chaos King of Dark World, COLOURLESS!!!!" Ayra yelled and the whole academy probably heard her.

"Colourless' effect activates, when summoned I can remove all face up Dark World monsters to make Colourless' attack equal to their total attack." Ayra removed Brron and Sillva to give Colourless 5100 attack." Ayra laughed manically at Asuka her facial expression was worth 1000 words.

"It's over." Asuka said before looking at the card in her hand. "Holy Barrier – Mirror Force, I can't believe I forgot to set it!" Asuka fell backwards into the Ocean as Colourless' attack went through, the impact destroying the rest of her body except she exploded before hitting the ocean floor.

Back on the top floor of the lighthouse Ayra couldn't stop laughing. The second doll to her collection had been formed. Tenjouin Asuka and Manjoume Jun had both been captured by the Darkness Trio.


	3. A Forgotten Past,Gem Beast vs Dark World

"Juudai, we have a serious problem, there are only us two left, I saw Kenzan and Sho get beat by Fubuki and Fujiwara, we need to save everyone!" Johan yelled in Juudai's face.

"Johan, let Yubel become part of you. I spoke to Yubel earlier about this and she was fine with it, we are the last hopes of Duel Academia. I have Haou, if you have Yubel then we are both guarenteed a second chance at success if we should fail the first time." Juudai replied in an urgent manner, in just under a month all of his friends had died, starting with Manjoume and Asuka, the rest of the Duel Academia students had soon followed. Johan looked back at Judai and sighed. "I suppose you're right, how do we do this though?" He asked Juudai.

"How did Yubel get into you before?" Juudai asked.

"Advanced Gem Beasts, I still have them, anyway I have somebody to face," Johan replied before leaving the Osiris Red dorm.

"Johan, good luck!" Juudai shouted to Johan who himself wasn't happy about the task he had to take however he had to take it as a life or death situation, he had the Advanced Gem Beasts with him if the worst was to happen.

Chapter 3 - The Gem Beasts vs Devil King of Dark World, Rein!

Ayra was sat down on the benches outside the Academia entrance looking at her doll collection, she had the perfect plan to make Johan lose.

"Johan Anderson, its a shame this had to happen." Ayra said glumly, Johan and herself were close friends because Ayra originally came from North Academy. Secretly Ayra hoped Johan would win so she was saved from Darkness but that was a glim flicker in her mind. She saw Johan walk up to the building and smiled. "Johan, are you ready?" Ayra asked Johan.

Johan activated his duel disk and smiled, "Of course I am ready."

Ayra stood up and activated her duel disk. "Ladies first." She said to Johan and drew her opening six cards. "Summon Zure, then set two cards, turn end."

A quick turn for Ayra and Johan drew his 6th card, his opening hand was brilliant. "Activate Gem Tree then summon Sapphire Pegasus, add Cobalt Eagle to the spell and trap zone." Johan grinned, his tree had one counter, but it would have more. "Activate field spell Ancient City - RAINBOW RUINS!" The duel area outside the Academia main building turned into a destroyed colloseum with a rainbow in the distance. Johan was confident of his chances. "Battle, Sapphire Pegasus attack Zure." Johan's tree got another counter because Sapphire Pegasus was sent to the magic and trap zone. "Activate Gem Beacon and summon Gem Beast Topaz Tiger!" Johan then sent his Tree to the grave and added Amethyst Cat and Emerald Tourtoise to his magic and trap zone. "When I have 4 or more Gem Beasts in my Magic and Trap zone I can draw one extra card." Johan drew his card, it was Kyuukyoku Hougyokushin– Rainbow Dragon. He needed Ruby and Amber to end this game. "Turn end."

Ayra was impressed by Johan's first turn. He had only used 4 cards from his hand and had a massive field advantage. "My turn, draw!" Ayra looked in her hand and laughed. "Activate my two traps, Dark World Virus, these allow me to summon a Dark World monster from my hand deck or grave, so I will summon two of the Devil King of Dark World, REIN"

Johan looked at Ayra and he knew that she knew Johan could have used Rainbow Ruins to negate the spells.

Ayra looked back at Johan and saw the glint of hatred in his eyes however it wasn't always that way. Once they were best friends.

"_Ayra, good luck in our duel final, may the best person win." Johan said to Ayra in the cafeteria of North Academia. They would be duelling later on in the deciding duel to see who would face the Duel Academia champion in the school duel._

"_Johan, good luck to you as well , and I intend to win." Ayra replied to Johan before walking off to the Duel Arena. Ayra was one of the only Japanese students and the only female at North Academia. She was in her last year, like Johan and had befriended the blue haired boy in the first year when Manjoume became the champion of North Academia. _

"_WOULD AYRA SAKARUKI AND JOHAN ANDERSON MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE DUEL ARENA." The P.A System at North Academia shouted out, Ayra was already there and Johan was their a couple of minutes later. _

_Ayra looked at Johan and smiled. "This is it Johan, the duel of the century." _

_Johan grinned. "You can go first." _

_Ayra drew her opening hand and smiled. "Summon Gellenduo then activate Sanctuary in the Sky and set one card face down. Your turn."_

_Johan drew his opening hand and was slightly surprised. "Set one monster and one card face down, your turn."_

_Johan knew Ayra and how she duelled, he knew how she would play her next turn."_

"Johan, this is for you, Rein attack Topaz Tiger. Dark World Destruction!" Ayra shouted. As Rein destroyed Topaz Tiger and dealt Johan 900 damage, Johan felt part of his soul go black. He was protected by his card spirits and felt the Topaz Gem destroy and turn into a tainted Crystal. Rein then attacked Johan directly which turned the Sapphire Gem into a tainted Crystal, harming Johan's soul. However it was more than just an illusion, in the end it would help Johan. It would help awaken the power of Yubel if he were to lose.

"I set one card, your turn Johan."

Ayra:4000

Johan:1750

Johan drew a card, Abundance, it was it, he had defeated Ayra, the bringer of death to his friends, his ex best friend. "Activate magic card, Gem Abundance." He sent the four Gem Beasts in his spell and trap zone to the grave and the field was emptied.

"Activate Waboku meaning I am safe from life harm this turn."

Johan snarled at Ayra, he was intent on ending it that turn.

"Summon Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger, adding Ruby Carnbuncle to my spell and trap zone. Then summon Amber Mammoth from my hand." Johan wanted Ayra to feel pain so he ordered his monsters to attack. Ayra screamed in pain, but no life damage was dealt, she was safe from destruction that turn.

"_Heh heh, Johan this is a bad situation for you." Ayra's field was splendid VENUS, Majestic Mech Goryu and Majestic Mech Ohka with sanctuary in the sky protecting her. Johan had Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger and Emerald Tourtoise in defence with Ruby, Amber, Amethyst and Cobalt in his spell and trap zone. It was Johan's turn._

"_Draw, activate Ancient Rainbow City, Rainbow Ruins." Johan grinned, Ayra's sanctuary was gone and he had Abundance in his hand. "Activate Rainbow Ruins effect and draw one card. Then use Gem Abundance and destroy the field. As I destroyed 4 cards on your field, I summon 4 Gem's from my graveyard, Sapphire, Topaz, Amber and Cobalt. After, I use Ancient Rainbow City, Rainbow Ruins and play Gem Blessing adding Ruby and Emerald from the grave. ((He had added Amethyst with Sapphire's effect.))"_

_Ayra was still confident, she had one card in her hand which would win her the match, she had Gorz, The Emmisionary of Darkness in her hand, she had 4000 life to Johans 1400. She was bound to win. _

"_Sapphire Pegasus, Direct attack." Ayra took the damage and played Gorz, she also got a token with 1800 attack. "Topaz Tiger attack the token." She had been dealt 2000 damage that turn and she knew it was over._

"_My Turn Draw!" She shouted. Majestic Mech, Ohka, perfect._

"Johan, its my turn, DRAW!" She shouted, Gateway to Dark World,Rein could damage him again. "Activate Gateway to Dark World and chain Missionary of Dark World, I summon Goldd from my deck and Rein from the graveyard." Ayra pointed at Amber Mammoth. "Attack Amber with Goldd, then attack Topaz with Rein." Johan was dealt 1000 damage, the damage from Rein's attack was halved.

The Amber and Ruby Gem's in Johan's soul turned into tainted Crystals aswell, he screamed in pain as it happened whilst Ayra has a sinister grin on her face.

"Johan, your turn."

Ayra:4000

Johan:750

Johan drew his card and simply laughed. "This card can only be special summoned when I have 7 Gem Beasts with different names on the field, in my spell and trap zone or in the grave." The cards Johan were on about lit up and their Gem's formed on the field in a Rainbow like formation. "Ideyo, Kyuukyoku Hougyokushin– Rainbow Dragon!"

Ayra looked in pure worry as the mystical Dragon appeared. "Rainbow Dragon attack Goldd, OVER THE RAINBOW!"


End file.
